Canton, Ohio
by volumeNspace
Summary: It hit her. It hit her hard. This was not happening to her! This was not what she expected when she first came to this stupid place! What did I do to deserve this? Sakura asked in her head bitterly. R&R.
1. Mission Ohio

**Canton, Ohio**

By: volumeNspace

Disclaimer: Har Har. I'm half expecting someone to shout April Fool's in my face now.

A/N: It's my first Naruto fanfic. Constuctive critism will taken into consideration and flames are ignored. **ENJOY!**

* * *

Walking through the cold but crowded streets of Boston on Christmas Eve proved to be a mad idea. Especially if one was just taking a _nice_ stroll so as to take time away from one's workload. Sakura tugged her jacket closer to herself as she maneuvered around the people heavily loaded with last minute shopping bags. She winced when someone heavily stepped on her right foot. The person murmured a quiet apology before rushing off; leaving Sakura to glare at his fast-moving figure and berate herself for her own stupidity. The pink-haired woman cursed herself again as she hurried towards her own home around the next few corners and bends.

Now that she was walking further away from the noisy crowds at the shopping mall, Sakura was able to slow down her pace to a humane one without having people yell at her to move faster. The pink-haired woman let out a pent-up breath of irritation as she walked down the other quieter street slowly. Sakura pocketed her frozen hands as she shivered at the sudden arrival of chilly winds. The woman pulled her apple green scarf tighter around her neck as she quickened her pace. Inwardly, Sakura was drooling at the idea of hot tea and soft blankets as she continued to hustle back to her own apartment.

The streets around her apartment's area were the silent stage for the solo singer that was the howling wind. The soft glow coming from the street lamps illuminated small spaces in between each other. From a distance, the ethereal glow from the lamps makes them look like fairy lights. Sakura smiled faintly as she admired the scene quietly. The woman stared at the scene for what seemed like thirty seconds before heading for her apartment again. Once the pink-haired woman reached her desired location, she made a mental note to never walk out into the streets on Christmas Eve without an agenda. _It could kill you._ Sakura added as an afterthought.

After wrestling with the front door's lock for a while, Sakura finally managed to get into her apartment in one piece. The disgruntled woman threw her keys on the nearby couch before closing the door and mumbling something indelicate under her breath. She pulled off her brown velvet boots, making another mental note to oil the stupid lock. Sakura made her way quietly to the kitchen, setting the kettle on the stove to boil water for her tea. Whilst her left hand worked on the stove, Sakura's right hand instinctively reached for her usual packet of herbal brew kept in her cupboards. The pink haired woman browsed through her depleted supply of food in her fridge and managed to find a packet of microwavable pasta. Sliding the package out, the woman chucked it into the oven and slammed the door shut before turning the knob to roast her dinner for fifteen minutes.

The sounds of a mouse clicking and the keys of a keyboard resonated in the living room as Sakura added the finishing touches to her long report. The pink-haired woman let out a sigh of relief as she stretched lightly and cracked her knuckles. She was about to stand and clean her plate when the email alarm sounded from the computer. Sakura decided that personal hygiene was more important as she stepped over to the kitchen, leaving the alarm to beep annoyingly. Questions buzzed through her head as she washed her dirty plate. _Who sent it? Why would they send it? What do they want?_ Rinsing off the soap suds on the plate, Sakura made her way back to her laptop, took one moment to scan through the message and let out a big and tired groan.

It was a New Year's party slash High School Reunion invitation from her ex-high school classmate, Ino Yamanaka. _Great! I'm being invited to a party by an ex-classmate slash nemesis slash friend. _Sakura thought sarcastically in her head. How long has it been since they last met? 6 years? Actually, 8 years to be exact. Sakura grimaced at the thought of having to see the blonde after all these years. _Oh goody. _Inner Sakura cried sarcastically. A frown crept on her face as the pink-headed 25 year old contemplated whether to accept the invitation. She was very tempted to show the blonde how much she has changed since they last met.

Sakura gritted her teeth as memories flew past her mind's eye reminding her painfully of the taunts and bullying that followed her throughout junior high all the way to high school. She was young and innocent at the time, each year, she would hope for a true friend to come by. Each year she would try to please those who bullied her so as to make friends. Thank god her stupidity and idiocy lasted only in junior high. Or she would have been bullied throughout high school too. The angered pink-head clenched her fist as her green eyes glowered at the space in front of her. _Gods! I need to find a way to take my mind off this annoying topic! _Sakura screamed in her head.

The pink-haired woman was about to head off to her sand bag to let off some steam when the message alarm sounded, making the woman jump slightly. Sakura snarled at her laptop, sparing the invitation one last glance before closing it and opening the other. Another groan issued from her lips when Sakura saw what was being sent to her. A hentai Christmas E-card sent from her superior, Hatake Kakashi. _My eyes! They burn! _Inner Sakura moaned, throwing her hands up to her eyes in agony. Sakura avoided the -ahem- explicit picture and skipped straight to his message. It was the usual and conventional message but what caught Sakura's eyes was the last sentence.

"PS: Group meeting at HQ. 7am sharp tomorrow." Sakura whispered to herself as she placed a thoughtful finger on her chin. Kakashi _never_ used a 'sharp' in any of his E-card HQ meeting messages. _This means that this meeting is going to be important. _Sakura thought quietly as she closed the message and switched off her laptop. Sakura eyed the clock that hung above her TV consort as she sipped her warm tea delicately. 11.18pm. Sakura sighed tiredly and downed the last of her tea as she shuffled tiredly to the kitchen and then to her bedroom. _What about the invitation? _Inner Sakura asked with a frown. Sakura yawned; slapping a hand over her open mouth. I'd just have to worry about Ino's invitation tomorrow. The pink-haired woman thought as she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

The constant and annoying beep of her alarm informed Sakura's woozy mind that morning came, even if it was seemingly too fast. Sakura moaned into her pillow as she pulled her comforter around her head in an attempt to muffle the sound. When she finally gave up on getting an extra dose of slumber, Sakura lifted her hand and gingerly put out the crying alarm. Sitting up, the pink-haired woman rubbed her eyes tiredly as she hobbled to her bathroom, trying to avoid stepping on her numb right foot. Her usual routine included waking up at six in the morning everyday. But the last few weeks of overtime duty she had drained all of her. Her obvious dark panda eyes can vouch for that. The pink-haired woman yawned again as she pulled on thick white turtleneck and navy blue drawstring pants.

Setting the pan over the stove, Sakura fried her usual hearty breakfast whilst the bread was getting toasted and the water was getting boiled. Soon, the thick and delicious scent of bacon and eggs filled the small kitchen as Sakura set her plate on the table. Whilst stuffing her breakfast down her throat, Sakura read the global news off the net. Her emerald eyes roving over the highlights; snorting at the gossip columns before zooming in on her desired news. Sakura glanced at her wristwatch from time to time; inwardly reminding herself to finish up quickly so as to get to Headquarters on time.

The cool air that hit her face the moment she walked out of the apartment building left Sakura shivering slightly. As the pink-haired woman walked, she stuffed her hands into her light turquoise goose-feathered coat. Sakura savored the warmth that embraced her in the form of a coat as she walked across the road and headed for Headquarters. Sakura did spare a glance at her watch before she left, since the desired venue was about a fifteen minute walk away from her apartment and she did leave at 6.20am; Sakura decided that she would buy a cup of mocha on the way.

The familiar navy topped building came into view as Sakura balanced a sandwich, two cups of mocha and four cups of black coffee in her right hand whilst she grabbed onto her laptop bag on the left. Sakura cursed vehemently in her head when she remembered the misfortune of her bag strap snapping and almost causing certain death to her beloved assistant while she was reaching Starbucks. When the pink-haired woman walked into the building, she found herself thinking vaguely of how useful a heater was in December.

* * *

Sakura tapped the table with her fingernail as she waited in the meeting room for Kakashi to arrive. She glanced at her watch and almost let out a groan of frustration. _Why is the freaking time moving so slowly?!?_ Inner Sakura screamed in her head. Silently, Sakura agreed with her alter ego as she decided make some small talk to ease the silence around the table.

"So any guesses as to why Kakashi got us back to work on Christmas?" Sakura asked loudly as she glanced about the room. The quiet man across her glanced up at her impassively, "It's obviously important for Hatake-san never used 'sharp' in any of his messages."

Sakura struggled with the urge to roll her eyes at the painfully obvious statement, "Any guesses?" The pink-haired woman strained out again. "Well, it could be the recent missing events occurring in Canada. Have you heard of it Neji?" A feminine voice quipped up from her side.

The said man focused his white eyes on the brown-haired woman beside Sakura, "The Canadian crime investigators have already covered that area. So it isn't really our problem." Sakura sighed inwardly. It was so typical of Hyuuga Neji to not give a damn about things that aren't-his-problem.

"Neji! How can you be so cold? Are you an ice block? We should all be concerned for every bright flame of youth!" The said Hyuuga growled at the man sitting nest to him. Across the angered Hyuuga, Sakura and Tenten muffled their soft giggles while Kiba, who was reading a pet magazine, snickered quietly from behind his entertainment. The usually impassive (if not angry or annoyed) Hyuuga gritted his teeth and was about to ground out his own brand of stinging retort when the door burst open.

"Good morning and settle down children." Drawled the lazy voice of their superior who was leaning against the door frame. Almost in an instant the whole group stood and saluted the silver-haired man who had just entered the meeting room, "Hatake-san." The said man waved his hand dismissively, "How many times do I need to tell you people to call me Kakashi? Alright, take a seat and stop glaring at Lee as if you want to kill him Neji."

Neji glanced up at the silver-haired man coldly and bared his teeth slightly before taking the folder passed to him. In Sakura's opinion, the Hyuuga was acting like a petulant child. _Immature ass. Honestly! I don't know what Tenten sees in him._ Sakura thought as she flipped open her own folder. Her green eyes moving over the words and paragraphs before looking up at Kakashi and the screen. Sakura noted quietly that Kakashi was not wearing his usual air of laziness or indifference; his eyes shone in a silent command for obedience and the seriousness for the situation at hand. Sakura wondered vaguely if anyone else noticed it as Kakashi began his talk.

"The location that all of you are looking at is Canton, Ohio. With population of about four hundred thousand. As the information from the folder states, there has been an unusual rise in missing people cases in this part of Ohio. Not only that, this only occurs every three months like a…" Kakashi paused searching his vocabulary for a suitable word.

"A cycle?" Sakura supplied looking at the silver-haired man. Kakashi smiled and nodded, "Yes, like a cycle and these people who are ranged between 15-18 are suspected to have vanished at around 1am in the morning. By far, there has been no news of them." Thick and almost suffocating silence covered them like a blanket as they swam in their thoughts.

"Hatake-san, I have a question." Neji asked keeping his eyes trained on the folder before him. Kakashi grunted giving the brown-haired man permission to continue, "This case. Why is it given to us instead? I'm sure the police over Canton, Ohio could handle this case."

Kakashi nodded in understanding, "The police there are rendered helpless. They were unable to get any possible leads to the case. Since hitchhiking isn't very uncommon in Canton."

"Did they send the M.O files over to us to try identifying ex-offenders as suspects? Or any information they've might have asked from the nearby residents?" Kiba quipped up with a frown etched on his face. Kakashi shook his head and smiled slightly at them, "They won't bother with it as I'm sending all of you guys over to Canton, Ohio."

In an instant, the original serious aura of the meeting room melted. Tenten was exhilarated as she cheered silently to herself. Sakura raised an eyebrow, Kiba laughed at the 'free air tickets cum vacation', Lee smiled widely and Neji… well… Neji was as impassive as ever at the news. _Big surprise._ Sakura thought rolling her eyes.

Kakashi laughed at their reaction, "The Ohio police department did ask for FBI assistance. FBI assistance doesn't come cheap you know!" the silver-haired man joked while the giggles and chuckles broke out. With a glint in his eyes, the silver-haired man continued, "The flight to Ohio is scheduled on December 27 at 10pm. People, I need you guys to keep a low profile since this John Doe is obviously very careful to have eluded the police there. I don't want him knowing us to be around. Dismissed."

The silver-haired man was about to step out when Sakura called for him, "Kakashi-san. There is no need to buy my air ticket." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the statement before shrugging and pulling out his orange book and head for his office. Sakura smirked as she walked to her own table.

_Ino, looks like I going to meet you no matter my decision. Besides that's a reason for my being there and I couldn't not take your offer of a free airplane ticket. It would be discourteous._ Sakura thought evilly as she switched on her computer. _This time we're gonna kick some bitch ass!!!_ Inner Sakura growled and happily declared. Sakura could not help but nod and agree with that statement from her alter ego.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for this little note but I'm quite a lazy ass when it comes to this so expect me to update fast. GOMEN!!


	2. Dirty Dancing

**Canton, Ohio**

By: volumeNspace

Disclaimer: Har Har. I'm half expecting someone to shout April Fool's in my face now.

A/N: **ENJOY! **

* * *

"Don't you dance?" 

Sakura looked up at Ino in slight surprise. _Holy shit! Is the world coming to an end? Popular cheerleader Ino Yamanaka is talking to me, nerdy Haruno! _Sakura smoothed down an invisible wrinkle on her shirt before looking back at the impatient blonde, "Pardon?"

Ino gave a groan of irritation, her blue eyes dancing with live fire, "I said, Do you dance Haruno-san?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at the formal suffix. _No nerd or geek?_ _Two can play at that game. _She added as an afterthought. Fighting back the urge to roll her eyes, Sakura forced another smile on her face, "A little. Why do you ask Yamanaka-san?"

The addressed blonde smirked, "A little huh? Why don't you go out there and show me how you dance?" Sakura fought the overwhelming urge to wheel back in surprise. Inwardly, she thanked her lucky stars that her face was still as calm and composed as ever.

"Two thousand dollars that Super Nerd Sakura can't dirty dance!"

"Hey that's unfair! We all know she won't do so! I'd say two thousand that she wouldn't dance at all!" Fury burned through her body as Sakura fought the urge to shout at the morons. _She'll show them! She WILL! _

Sakura shut her eyes. _It gonna be alright. It will be over in a minute._ It was a mantra she chanted in her head as she calmed herself._ It's easy, you've done this before! Just go out there and drop some jaws! Hell yeah!_ Sakura snorted softly as her hyper alter ego. Luckily she wore jeans today, if not, she'll be showing off more skin than she would have wanted. Amidst all the laughing and taunts at her apparent cowardice, Sakura quietly stood up and made her way to the DJ. The group stared at her figure as she whispered something to the DJ. They watched as the DJ drew back with a smirk and two-thumbs up.

Outside, Sakura looked calm but inside, she was as jittery an ant on a hot pan. _Calm down._ Sakura commanded herself before pulling off the band that kept her pink locks up in a ponytail. Pink tresses tumbled down to her mid-back in soft waves as she waited for the DJ's cue. The familiar loud bass beats and quick taps of the song sounded in her ears. Sakura opened her eyes. She settled for a predatory come-hither look, complete with a sinisterly sexy smirk playing around her pouting full lips. Sakura swept her gaze around the dance floor and noticed that everyone was looking at her, waiting with baited breaths to see what she was going to do. If it were possible, Sakura would have smirked wider.

**I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think your special what's behind your back  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. **

At the start of the first word, Sakura strutted up the middle of the dance floor, making sure to sway her hips more than usual. She twirled a small round, winking as she went. Sakura slithered down her legs, tracing her hands softly around her figure and down to her legs. Her long pink locks tumbled down from her action. Sakura flipped her head up, throwing her pink locks over her head and pushed her chest out in a seductive suggestion before biting on her lips softly.

**Dirty babe **

**You see these shackles **

**Baby I'm your slave **

**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave **

**It's just that no one makes me feel this way **

Looking off to the side with the same smirk, Sakura saw her former classmates staring widely at her. She laughed inwardly at their reaction, enjoying every bit of what she was doing. Tonight, she was not going to give a damn about being proper, she was going to let her hair down. Both her hands reached up, accidentally (or not) touching the side her breasts and ruffled her long cherry curls. Judging by the several gulps she spied, the music combined with her 'stunts' made a pretty deep impression on some of the men in the bar. Sakura smiled at the coming of the chorus. If they thought her early stunts were good, then they're in for bigger surprise. In her head, Inner Sakura shouted, _You go bitch!_ Sakura could not help but laugh out loud, but the music drowned out her voice as she tangled her hands atop her head. Slanting her hips to provocative angle, Sakura began moving them.

**Come here girl **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**Come to the back **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**VIP **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**Drinks on me **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**Let me see what you're working with **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**Look at those hips **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**You make me smile **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**Go ahead child **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**And get your sexy on **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

Softly from side to side at first, Sakura created a small rhythm with the beats of the music. In between her swaying, Sakura punctuated her movements frequently with more prominent swings of her hips and ruffling of her hair; all the while with a smile on her face. Boy was she enjoying this or what? Deciding to take her performance up another level, Sakura started rolling her hips in a lulling motion all the while gliding lower and lower. Her eyes caught sight of a man standing in the shadows staring at her intently, his eyes following every movement she was making. Sakura ignored the man and standing up, giving her audience a nice view of her rear end in sleek and smooth S-shaped motion. She dragged her hand in between the valley of her breasts, across her flat stomach and over her hips. Lightly, Sakura slapped her ass, smirking at the reaction from her crowd.

**And get your sexy on **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**And get your sexy on **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**And get your sexy on **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**And get your sexy on **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**And get your sexy on **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**And get your sexy on **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**And get your sexy on **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

The music was coming an end as Sakura danced to the music alone, waiting for the words to come when she felt a hand on her waist. Sakura looked up in surprise. _Who?_ The words were unable to form in her head as she looked at a dark stranger who towered over her with a dark smirk on his face. Sakura let her eyes rake over the sinfully handsome stranger. Smooth and silky-looking dark coal hair. It fell over his equally dark obsidian eyes, shadowing them. Both, a stark contrast to his pale porcelain skin. The stranger crushed her to his taller form and Sakura could feel heat rise up her face. His chest… Oh god, it was hard and muscular. Sakura could feel herself melting into hot goop in the presence of a man who radiated of powerful masculinity.

**I'm bringing sexy back **

**Them other fuckers don't know how to act **

**Come let me make up for the things you lack **

**Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast **

As if he knew what she was thinking, the man smirked down at her arrogantly. Anger flamed Sakura's heart. _Damn him and his… his… urgh! I'll show him!_ Sakura thought furiously as she faced him trying to ignore the tingling of her nerves. Clasping her hands around his broad shoulders Sakura looked at him with a furious glare on her face. The man pulled her closer to him until they were about a hair breadth away from each other. Sakura vaguely noted that he smelled of musk and spices; which she decided was a good combination. Grinding her hips into his, Sakura felt the man roll his hips against hers similarly. A small flame ignited in her lower stomach at the intimacy of their movements. Her insides churned with pleasure at the contact and feeling to their jeans rubbing together. Sakura ignored that small flame of scorching want and need she felt as she continued to grind and dance against the man.

**I'm bringing sexy back **

**You mother fuckers watch how I attack **

**If that's your girl you better watch your back **

**Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact **

Sakura panted slightly from her exhaustion as she continued to roll and bump her hips into the stranger's.She shivered slightly at the delicious sensation elicited from the cool hand that touched her exposed heated skin. Sakura could feel the fine hairs of her neck curl at the hot breath fanning them, a sigh escaped her lips. A rumble thrummed from the stranger's chest as he chuckled quietly, his hands playing with the band of her jeans; accidentally (or not) touching the soft skin of her hips. Sakura growled softly. She turned around as she brought up her hands to cling onto the stranger's narrower hips. Wolf whistles and laughter sounded from the sidelines at her bold action. He knew how he was affecting her with ministrations! Damn that man!

**Come here girl **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**Come to the back **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**VIP **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**Drinks on me **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**Let me see what you're working with **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**Look at those hips **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**You make me smile **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**Go ahead child **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**And get your sexy on **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

_Girl show him what we're made of!_ Inner Sakura screamed. Sakura smirked evilly as she agreed. She moved her hands softly against the fabric of the stranger's pants, making circular motions. She could feel him tense a little before relaxing again. She froze slightly at the feeling of the hand that rested on her thigh. She suppressed a moan that was dying to burst out her throat as the stranger did the same thing to her. His skillful hands making unwanted (or not) lust to rage in their wake. That, combined by the intoxicating scent of the stranger only fanned the flame that was growing ever stronger in her. _Great I'm defeated by my own move!_ Sakura thought, fuming as she did her best to ignore the hand that danced lightly across her stomach. The feathery touches left her breathless and excited. Sakura glared up at the amused onyx pools with her own jade ones. The man smirked down at her as his hands danced around her thighs, pinching slightly as he went. _Bastard!_ Sakura thought when a gasp escaped her lips. Another evil smirk graced her features as she cackled slightly; she had just remembered a dirty trick her friend told her about.

**And get your sexy on **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**And get your sexy on **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**And get your sexy on **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**And get your sexy on **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**And get your sexy on **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**And get your sexy on **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

**And get your sexy on **

**Go ahead, be gone with it **

The music slowly died down as more whistles came. Sakura smirked her sinister smirk again as she slowly rolled her hips, following the dying beat of the music. The fabric of both their jeans For the final move, Sakura bumped her rear on the fly of the man's zipper. Wolf whistles and claps sounded as she strutted to the bartender. Sakura gasped for air, on the dance floor, it was both suffocating and exhilarating. Sakura decided she would do this again some other time as she ordered a cup of vodka. Sakura turned around slightly only to see an empty dance floor. She frowned. _Damn! I should have seen his reaction! Dirty rat! Escaping before I could do anything else! _The slightly angered woman downed the drink in one gulp before standing and exiting the bar. Well, at least she showed Ino and the others what she was made of.

Sakura smiled broadly as she walked down the streets. For the first time in her life, she, Haruno Sakura, many acclaimed nerd, dirty danced with a man. _A drop-dead gorgeous man! I would love getting some of him!_ Inner Sakura squealed as she declared. Sakura giggled. Tonight, she was agreeing with her alter ego more than usual. Sakura giggled more when she saw the weird looks people were giving her. _Hell! Am I on high or what?_

* * *

A/N: The song's **Sexyback**. R&R. 


End file.
